degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/LYRICAL
on this edition of enchanted whatever, lizzy gets stabbed with that thing doctors use i think its called a needle but she sings random song lyrics its whatev AND MAY I PRESENT, ENCHANTED FOREST EPISODE 2: LYRICAL ~~ Gegi: lolz im jk i had u worried there L o L. Ash: Well ok then ???? Yazzy: Gegi is a jokester. She literally makes jokes all the time and freaks people out. Fancy: she's fuckin stupid. Lizzy: I'M GOING TO SLEEP GOODNIGHT. *she falls on the bed and Fancy gets thrown off her head into the trash bin* Fancy: WHY IS IT WET IN HERE?!!! .* as they are sleeping, a mysterious figure sneaks in through the brothel window and stabs Lizzy in the leg with a white fluid (its not semen u perverted hybrids)* Lizzy: OW MAN WHAT THE FUCK!? Ash: shut up I'M TRYING TO SLEEP Lizzy: *slaps Ash* You know what? I have the random urge to SING Ash: please don't you might ruin everyone's night. Lizzy: WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE? DON'T YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOO?! .*Ash buries her head in the pillow and Yazzy & Fancy fly away* THE NEXT MORNING Kieran: Good morning, travelers! Gegi: How are you guys today? Lizzy: I'm on top of the world, top top of the woRLD. Ash: Is this a side effect of going insane because I honestly think she's losing it. Kieran: Oh dear. .*Yazzy flys in* Yazzy: Did you guys happen to see anything last night? Fancy: A dark cloaked figure by any chance? Because her name is Michi and she loves to stab people. She's a witch doctor and fuckin weird. Lizzy: WITCH DOCTOR. OOOO EEE OOOO AHHH AHH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG Ash: MAKE IT STOP!!!! Fancy: *throws fairy dust at Lizzy in an attempt to make her shut up* Lizzy: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me :( Ash: But you're a girl?! Lizzy: Ain't it fun livin in Da ReAL wORLD?! Yazzy: Kieran just please show them where our town witch Alaya can undo this. Fancy: You are butchering every song in the literal universe Kieran: Ah yes.....she's right over there.... *points to a tent with smoke coming from it* Lizzy: THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME Ash: *tapes Lizzy's mouth shut and drags her to the tent* Alaya: Hellooooo. What can I do for ye young whippersnappers today? Ash: My friend here can't do anything but sing song lyrics and she's literally pissing me off because she's butchering my favorite songs. *takes tape off of Lizzy's mouth* Lizzy: OW! You're giving me a heart attack lookin like you dOOO. Yazzy: Can you possibly help her? Fancy: Or cut her mouth off? Either is good. Alaya: Lay her down on this table. I can suck the song poison out of her with my trusty vacuum cleaner. Ash: WHY DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING VACUUM CLEANER? Alaya: Why not? .*Lizzy lays on the table and Alaya starts up her vacuum cleaner and touches it on Lizzy's leg* Fancy: aw man this bout to be some fucked up gross shit Lizzy: IM GONNA SCREAM AND SHOUT AND LET IT ALL OUT *Screams* Ash: OH MY GOD SHUT UP. *tapes her mouth back up and muffled song lyrics are heard through Lizzy's voice* Lizzy: NFF GNNA DIFE 2NIFT Alaya: Almost done......jesus christ that's a lot. Ok. Take the tape off of her mouth. .*Suddenly Michi the Witch Doctor busts in* Michi: STOP FUCKING WITH MY PLANS ALAYA! Alaya: YOU CAN'T KEEP POISIONING PEOPLE! Michi: FUCK YOU I DO WHAT I WANT. THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME. *backflips out of the hut* Fancy: I've never understood why she comes in at the most random times. Lizzy: what. Ash: She's back!!! *hugs Lizzy* Yazzy: OH THANK HEAVENS *sits on her head* Fancy: Whatever. Alaya: Phew. Another patient saved. Lizzy: I literally hate all of you. ~~ THE END FOR NOW Category:Blog posts